More Than Words II
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Oneshots based on my More Than Words prompts.
1. Cook

4-Cook

"Glancing at the clock Cloud rose to cook dinner for the exhausted general that was going to come stumbling through the door in about an hour when he returned from his mission."

Cloud looked up from his book and glanced at the clock on top of the entertainment center. 6:01, meaning Sephiroth was due home in an hour. Usually the silverette would cook dinner due to his picky eating habits. This evening, however, the general was out, having been on a mission for SOLDIER and would finally be returning home that evening, most likely sweaty, dirty, injured, and exhausted.

Knowing his lover like the back of his hand Cloud rose to cook something that was fast to eat so the general could get to bed, but it also had to be vegan and very healthy, "Damnit Seph. Why must you be so picky?"

Cloud quickly made stir-fry, tofu for Seph, beef for himself before setting the table and opening a bottle of wine for a slight romantic touch, despite the fact he wasn't 21 and legal to drink yet. A glance at the clock revealed it to be 7 and sure enough the general entered, looking remotely like hell.

Cloud looked him over from the doorway as Sephiroth removed his boots at the front door of their apartment. His hair was still in the messy braid the general sometimes put it in before a battle. Thick bandages covered his lower chest and stomach, meaning the general was most likely injured. Dark circles under his eyes meant he hadn't been sleeping well-if at all-and he looked far too worn for Cloud's liking, "Seph?"

The general looked up, "Cloud."

Something in his voice made Cloud shiver with the realization that Sephiroth was back and still alive. Running to him, Cloud pounced on him, mindful of his injury and pressed his lips to the taller man's, opening his mouth to allow Sephiroth's tongue in.

After a few minutes of kissing Cloud's hand accidently bumped the wound on Sephiroth's stomach causing the general to hiss slightly.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud yelped, backing away.

Sephiroth let the wave of nausea pass before speaking, "Its fine. It was an accident. What's for dinner? I've barely eaten in 4 days, I'm famished."

Cloud led him to the dining room where dinner was waiting. Sitting down Sephiroth noticed the glass on the table and raised an eyebrow, "Wine?"

"You usually drink it with dinner so I opened a bottle for you," Cloud explained.

"It's appreciated."

"You're welcome. Now eat. You look half starved."

Sephiroth practically inhaled his food, "You're quite the cook, Cloud."

Cloud tried to hide his blush, "Thanks. How was the mission?"

Sephiroth quietly sighed, "It was…difficult. We lost quite a few men."

"I'm sorry."

"We accomplished what we needed to though."

Dinner passed quickly and soon Cloud found himself doing dishes as Sephiroth showered. As images of the sexy silverette filled his head, Cloud paused in his washing to daydream before shaking the ideas from his brain. Seph was too tired, plus he was injured.

Cloud was putting the last plate away when he noticed the water had stopped. As he wandered into their bedroom he found Sephiroth already asleep, hair still soaked, wearing only a pair of cotton pajama bottoms.

Cloud quickly brushed his teeth and changed, settling ibnto bed next to his boyfriend after having shut off the lights.

As he drifted off he felt a strong arm pull him against a muscular chest and felt Sephiroth mumble into his hair sleepily, "G'night Cloud."

Cloud turned and kissed him before turning back and drifting off himself.


	2. Dream

10-Dream

"Often Sephiroth would have terrible nightmares of his childhood and Cloud would comfort him as much as the stoic general would let him."

"Daddy! Please! It hurts! Daddy! No! NO! Please! Not again! Noooooo!!!!!" Sephiroth awoke with a start, sweating and panicky, images from his nightmarish childhood flashing through his head. As he attempted to quietly calm his rapid breathing and racing heart he felt his now 24 year old lover shift on the bed next to him, "Seph?"

Sephiroth attempted to keep his voice steady, "Go back to sleep, Cloud."

Unfortunately for the general his blonde lover knew him all too well, "Seph…are you-another nightmare?"

Sephiroth gave one brisk nod, "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

"No, because if I go back to sleep, you won't go back to bed and I'll have trouble sleeping."

Sephiroth stayed silent. Cloud laid a gentle, calloused hand on the former general's shoulder, "Talk to me. Was it about Hojo again?"

Sephiroth gave a small, wordless nod. Cloud began to kneed his lover's tense shoulders, noting when he felt some of the tension ease out of them.

Cloud laced his fingers into Spehiroth's clenched fist, "Come lay down."

Surprisingly the former general obeyed and laid down next to Cloud. The blonde instantly went to work on lulling his lover back to sleep. Staring at the top of Sephiroth's head Cloud combed his fingers through his long, silver hair, causing the silverette's eyes to slip closed in relaxation. Within minutes Sephiroth was asleep again, peacefully unconscious in Cloud's arms. Cloud curled up and held him, hoping to protect him from the demons of his past.


	3. Guilt

15-Guilt

"Cloud sobbed onto Tifa's shoulder, "I had to kill him...I had to KILL him!""

Tifa finished the last of the dishes and dried her hands on a dishrag. Tossing it on the bar she headed into the house to check on Cloud who was in his room recovering from his injuries after his battle with Kadaj and Sephiroth. Heading to Cloud's room Tifa discovered it was empty of the blonde. Puzzled and concerned Tifa explored her house until she discovered the ladder from the atic pulled down. Looking up Tifa called out, hoping to get a response, "Cloud?"

Getting no answer Tifa climbed the ladder. Sure enough Cloud was sitting up on the floor, his back to her.

"Cloud?"

Tifa saw Cloud begin to shake and she rushed to him, "Cloud!"

Sitting in Cloud's lap was a picture that Zack had taken. Cloud was asleep on Sephiroth's chest, the general's arms locked around his waist.

Tifa glanced at Cloud and saw tears streaming down his face. Tifa felt her heart break for him. Kneeling down she engulfed him in her arms, "Oh Cloud. I'm so sorry."

Cloud grasped onto Tifa like a lifeline as his sobs grew. Tifa held him tighter and let him cry, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

Cloud's sobs turned hysterical, "I had to KILL him, Tifa! Again! I had to kill him! I love him and I had to KILL him!!!!"

Tifa held him tighter and let him sob onto her shoulder, all the while cursing Hojo for not just destroying Sephiroth but through the silverette, Cloud as well.


	4. Loud

11-Loud

"As he tip-toed around the apartment Cloud made sure not to make any loud noises, lest he wake his boyfriend who had _finally_ fallen asleep."

Tucking the blanket around them, Cloud sighed, "45 minutes Seph. That's all you have to rest for. You haven't slept in two days because of Hojo's testing. You need to get at least some rest."

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance, "Fine. 45 minutes. Don't expect me to fall asleep though."

Cloud curled up in the general's arms and shut his eyes. Not 15 minutes later Sephiroth's breathing turned steady and deep. With a satisfied grin Cloud slowly moved Sephiroth's arms from around his waist and got up as silently as possible.

Around the apartment Cloud made sure to stay quiet so as not to wake his sleeping lover. Nearly an hour and a half passed when Cloud felt his own drowsiness settle in. Fighting back a yawn Cloud made his way to the bedroom when Sephiroth came out looking better rested, but still tired.

Cloud smiled at him, "Wouldn't fall asleep, huh?"

Sephiroth gave him a look, "I expected you to wake me after 45 minutes."

"You looked so peaceful."

"Hmmm…"Sephiroth got a glint in his eyes, "How about I wear the two of us out?"

Cloud grinned and followed his general, eager to undress the silverette and tire him out again.


	5. Complicate

1-Complicate

"Cloud ran his fingers through Sephiroth's long, silver hair, gently undoing the complicated braid holding the General's hair back from his face."

Cloud sat on the bed, indignant, "Everyone has at least one weakness."

Sephiroth smirked, "I do not."

"Come on, Seph. You have to have a least one thing that could be considered a weakness."

"Nothing."

Cloud sighed. With a sly grin he poked Sephiroth in the side. The only reaction he got was a raised eyebrow from the general. After a few more pokes in select locations Cloud gave up with a humph, "I give up."

Sephiroth turned on the bed so his back was to Cloud, giving the teen a perfect view of the long, ornate, silver braid that fell across Seph's back. Suddenly an idea hit him. Cloud gently removed the tie holding the braid into place. Once it was out he began to run his fingers through thw complicated braid, successfully undoing it. Cloud began to massage Sephiroth's scalp, making the general moan almost silently in pleasure. Cloud beamed.

'Bingo,' he thought and began to switch between rubbing his lover's head and combing through his silver hair. Moments later Sephiroth was in a dazed state, eyes shut, shoulders relaxed. Cloud leaned in to Sephiroth's ear, "No weakness?"

Lightning fast Sephiroth flipped them over so Cloud was pinned underneath him, "No. How about you, my little blonde?"

Sephiroth began to tickle Cloud into submission. Leaning in Sephiroth whispered quietly, "I win."


	6. Apple

8-Apple

"Cloud threw the remainder of the apple he had been eating at Zack as the black haired man attempted to pry out of him exactly 'how big Seph is'."

"So, Cloud," Zack said to the small blonde, "We all know you and Sephy slept together last

night-"

Cloud cut him off, "No! We-"

"Please. Seph has the pleased tiger look. You know, like how sated a tiger looks after he had a successful hunt. Genesis gets the same look after Angeal screws him into the wall."

Cloud turned bright red, "Zack!"

Zack grinned, "We're all curious…exactly how big-"

"You are not about to ask me what I think you're about to ask me."

"-Sephiroth is."

Cloud groaned, "You did Not just ask me that. You DID NOT just ASK me that!"

"C'mon! We're all curious-"

"Who's we?"

"Me and Genesis. So is our Serpent compensating with how big Masamune is or is he implying something?"

Cloud stared at his friend in horror, "Somebody stop this."

"So, 'fes up…see, I'm about average size, I make up for it with talent but still…Anyway Seph seems like one who'd be-"

"Don't say it."

"-huge."

Cloud face-palmed, "You said it."

"Soooo?"

"If you're so curious, ask him yourself!"

"I'm not stupid! C'mon! Tell your buddy Zack!"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Genesis and I have a bet."

"I'm not answering that question."

Suddenly the door to Zack and Sephiroth's office swung open and in walked the general himself, "Zackary. Cloud."

Zack saluted with a grin, "What a surprise."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Cloud. Why don't you return to your post?"

Cloud nodded, "Yes, sir!"

When the blonde was gone Zack turned to Sephiroth, "So…how good is our Chocobo in bed?"


	7. Road

7-Road

"As the truck bounced down the unpaved road on its way home from a mission Sephiroth turned away from the kissing Genesis and Angeal, mind filled with images of what he was going to do with his blonde once he returned home."

Sephiroth watched as Angeal cradled the injured Genesis in his arms, whispering calming, soothing words in an attempt to get the redhead to sleep. The truck bounced along the road, injured Genesis and Sephiroth in the back with Angeal and Zack driving. As Sephiroth watched the tender exchange between lovers his mind was filled with images of his chocobo who was at home waiting for him.

Angeal glanced to the sideas Genesis's eyes slipped closed and noticed the dreamy look on Sephiroth's face, "Missing Cloud?"

If he had been anyone else Sephiroth would have blushed, "It's been a long mission and I am…eager to return home."

Angeal nodded knowingly and the truck fell silent.

When the truck pulled to a stop and the SOLDIERS piled out Hojo was waiting for them. Soon Sephiroth found himself bandaged, in bed, and drugged to sedation. Suddenly he heard a quiet voic at the side of his bed, "Seph?"

Struggling to open his eyes Sephiroth tried to focus on the blonde, "Cloud."

Cloud knelt by the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Sephiroth managed to mumble, "I'm fine."

Cloud climbed into bed next to Sephiroth and held him in his arms. Unsure whether it was the drugs in his system or the fact Cloud was there with him Sephiroth found that he suddenly couldn't stay awake.

Genesis nudged Angeal, "Look at our Serpent and the Chocobo."

Angeal smiled slightly and brushed red hair out of his lover's eyes before leaning in and giving him a kiss.


	8. Spring

7-Spring

"As another spring storm came on Cloud felt Sephiroth's trench coat get placed over his narrow shoulders before he was pulled close to his boyfriend's side."

Cloud looked at the gray sky overhead and groaned, "I hate rain."

As he spoke large raindrops began to fall from the sky. Suddenly Cloud felt something warm drape over his shoulders. Turning he noticed Sephiroth without his trademark trenchcoat. Cloud grinned and pulled his boyfriend's coat tighter around his shoulders, "Thanks Seph."

Without warning Sephiroth pulled Cloud to him and dipped him in a passionate kiss. When they brokay apart Cloud was breathless, "Wow…"

Sephiroth smiled ever-so-slightly and pulled Cloud to his side, wing spread, and took off for shelter from the rain.


	9. Picture

5. Picture

As Zack snapped pictures of the sleeping Seph and Cloud Aerith smiled and shook her head, "They're both going to kill you when they find out."

Zack crept quietly into Sephiroth and Cloud's room, Aerith close behind, "Zack, I don't think this is a good diea."

Zack grinned, "It'll be fine! They'll never find out."

Aerith shook her head, "If they do Seph will kill you. Cloud will too for that metter."

Zack crept closer to the bed where Sephiroth was sprawled, Cloud on his bare chest, sleeping peacefully. With a sly grin Zack snapped a picture, the flash illuminating the room, "SHIT!"

Sephiroth's glowing eyes shot open and he sat up with a snarl, "Zackary!"

Zack froze, "If I don't move he won't see me."

Sephiroth lunged for him, Cloud spilling onto the bed and waking himself, "Whah? Seph?"

Zack took off at lightning speed, Sephiroth on his tail, "Don't eat me!"

Aerith sighed, I told you so."

From the next room they heard a few loud crashes and then Zack, "Owowowowowowowow! Please! I want to live!"

Sephiroth walked back in, dragging Zack behind him by his hair, "Hand over the camera and get the hell out!"

Zack, much to Aerith's dismay decided to push his luck, "Say please?"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously and Zack instantly knew he had gone too far. He tossed the camera on the bed and raised both hand in surrender, "hehe…sorry."

Sephiroth dropped Zack and hissed in a deadly whisper, "Now get out."

Zack scrambled to his feet and hurried out the door, "See you tomorrow Cloud!"

Once they were out Sephiroth slammed the door, "Idiot!"

Cloud went behind his lover as Sephiroth sat heavily on the bed, "He'sjust being Zack. Calm down. Actually since we're both up…maybe I could take your mind off of things for awhile."

Sephiroth chuckled, "I bet you could my Chocobo."


	10. Collection

15. Collection

Looking at his boyfriend's collection of paperwork Cloud moved behind Sephiroth's desk chair and began massaging the knots out of his tense shoulders.

Cloud walked down the hallway that led to his lover's office with the usual bounce in his step that the knowledge of seeing Seph brought about. Whe he reached the door he knocked and was answered with a brisk but tired, "Enter."

Cloud grinned and entered only to see a very stressed looking Sephiroth with piles of paperwork surrounding him, "Should I come back later?"

Sephiroth looked up, "Cloud. No. Your prescence is always welcome."

Cloud looked at his lover's desk, "Zack forget to do his paperwork again."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Indeed."

Cloud gave him a sympathetic look before an idea hit him. Slowly he walked behind Sephiroth and began to knead the tight muscles in his shoulders. Sephiroth purred low in his throat, "You have no idea how much I needed that."

Cloud leaned forward to kiss him, "I'll relax you plenty tonight."

Sephiroth spun around, lightning fast and pulled Cloud onto his lap, "Trust me. I'll be lookinf forward to it."


	11. Birthday

12. Birthday

For the General's 27th birthday Cloud presented him a card with a detailed description of exactly what they were going to do that night to celebrate.

Sephiroth opened the card Clloud handed him, "Happy birthday."

Inside was a written description of Sephiroth's birthday present.

To my serpent-

We'll start the evening with you taking me over the stove. Me on my back with my legs around your waist as you ound into me. Next we'll move to the bedroom where I plan on sucking you off while I pay special attention to that vein you like so much. After you cum I'll masturbate for you because I know it turns you on. I'll even use my vibrator that you discovered yesterday. Once I cum we'll continue with me riding you on the floor of our bedroom. Finally we'll complete our evening with more head from me because you love getting sucked off before you pund me into the mattress. Last but not least, I hope this made you horny because I plan on giving you the best oral of you life.

Love

Your Chocobo

With a grin Cloud crawled under Sephiroth's desk and motioned for the man to sit in his desk chair.


	12. Hair

18. Hair

Cloud adored Sephiroth's hair and nearly cried when the general mentioned he might cut it.

Cloud began to brush through Sephiroth's long, silver hair, enjoying the quiet sighs that emerged from his lover, "Like that?"

Sephiroth made a low noise deep in his throat that almost resembled a purr, "Mmhm."

"I love your hair."

"I think I'm going to cut it."

Cloud stopped brushing in horror, "No! I mean…you can't!"

"Why not? It gets so troublesome and its so hard to take care of."

"Seph. No. Please. I love your hair. Please don't cut it."

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle, "Alright, alright. Just for you my little Chocobo."

Cloud beamed and went back to brushing, eager to lull his serpent to a calm sleep.


	13. House

3. House

Sometimes the silver haired general wished he lived in a house...neighbors wouldn't be able to hear-and then complain-about the loud moans and cries of pleasure coming from the blonde underneath him.

Sephiroth pinned Cloud's arms above his head and began to slowly suck on the pulse point on his neck. Cloud moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, "Please Sephiroth, more."

Sephiroth obliged and moved down the teen's naked torso to lick experimently at one nipple.

Cloud groaned and sighed happily, "Again."

Sephiroth moved to the other nipple and sucked at it drawing loud cries from Cloud. Sephiroth moved his mouth up to Cloud's ear, "Keep your voice down. The nieghbors will hear you."

Cloud bucked up eagarily, "Don't stop."

Sephiroth gave in and moved down Cloud's stomach, sucking hard to leave a mark. Gently he pulled the blonde's pants low and theen off. Cloud opened one eye, "Why are you still dressed?"

Sephiroth gave a low, predatory chuckle and began to remove his dark green dress shirt while Cloud worked on taking off his belt, "Dammitt! I can't get it off!"

Sephiroth removed Cloud's hands from his waist, "Let me."

Once the belt was off Cloud grinned, "Lay back."

Sephiroth raised and eyebrow but obeyed, laying back as Cloud climbed over his waist and began to remove Sephiroth's pants with his teeth. The silverette groaned, "Cloud."

Once his pants were off Cloud looked at Sephiroth's erect member with delight before engulfing it in his mouth. Sephiroth's head slammed back in pleasure, "Cloud you have no idea how good you are at this."

Cloud stopped sucking and began to lick from base to tip, eager to hear more of Seph's moans. Engulfing the head back in his mouth Cloud swirled his tongue around it, "Feel good Seph?"

Sephiroth pants, "You have no idea."

Cloud returned to sucking until Sephiroth pulled him up to kiss him, "Enough."

He flipped them over so Cloud was once again under him. Cloud leaned back, "Finger me."

Sephiroth shut his eyes in pleasure as the words shot pleasure straight to his groin. He broguht his fingers to Cloud's mouth, "Suck."

Cloud instantly took the fingers into his mouth and greedily sucked until Sephiroth brought one finger down to his hole, gently inserting it. Cloud cried out, "More!"

Sephiroth inserted another finger and twisted them until Cloud groaned sharp[ly, "Right there!"

Sephiroth stretched him until Cloud was a moaning mass of blonde goo in his arms, "Enough Seph! I need you!"

Sephiroth laid back and motioned for Cloud to come by him. The teen obeyed before lining up on Sephiroth's cock and sinking down with a moan. The general grunted in pleasure as Cloud began to rock his hips moaning loudly the whole time. As Cloud's moans grew Sephiroth stilled the rocking of his hips, "The neighbors will hear you Cloud."

Cloud nodded and rocked, "More."

Sephiroth gave him a lust filled smirk and flipped them over again. Without warning he plunged back into the tight heat of his chocobo.

Cloud moaned louder, "Seph…I'm cumming!"

With a loud cry Cloud arched back and orgasmed, Sephiroth right behind him. Sephiroth lowered himself slowly next to Cloud and pulled the blonde close, "You need to learn to control your volume."

Cloud blushed, "Hehheh…oops."

Sephiroth allowed jhis eyes to slip shut as Clooud snuggled closer and ran his fingers up and down his chest. Within minutes both Serpent and Chocobo were asleep.


End file.
